


Go to Italy, they said (it’ll be fun, they said)

by twisted_sheets



Series: Traveling (is the ruin of all happiness) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Travel Writer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famed travel and gardening writer Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself reconsidering his life choices when he is near helpless in Italy in what should have been the trip of a lifetime — that is, until he meets college ‘backpacker' Kagami Taiga, whose mysteries and rough charm (and great ass) helps turn this trip around for the both of them. It is summer in Italy, and it’s time for <i>amore</i> (whether they like it or not).</p><p>Or what happened before, during, and after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029395"><i>I came here to have a good time (and I honestly feel so attacked right now)</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Italy, they said (it’ll be fun, they said)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say I'd write more for this verse, so here we are!
> 
>  **Warnings** : Age difference: Kuroko is 29, Kagami is 18.

**Part I: Before**

**Chapter 1**

Tetsuya’s editor had been the one who told him about the Italian Embassy’s proposal: A summer spent in Italy, travelling around the country and visiting its numerous gardens, all his expenses paid for by the Italian government. In return, he would produce a book on said Italian gardens for the perusal of Japan’s garden lovers.

“And perhaps encourage them to pay a visit to the said gardens as well?” Tetsuya inquires. He’s read the newspapers — he knows about the declining number of Japanese tourists in Italy, the matter exacerbated by the recent spate of news of poor service on said Japanese tourists. He knows they are in (dire) need of very good PR after their last attempt at repairing their reputation had been politely — but firmly — rebuffed.

Akashi Seijuro (First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm — and also Tetsuya’s esteemed editor) deigns to bestow him an eyebrow rise from his otherwise immobile face. “That goes without saying, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya is sure, that prior to speaking with him, his editor has already accepted the proposal on his behalf. For a brief, delirious moment, he considers saying no, just to be contrary, but he is _very_ fond of gardens, and he has long desired to see the glory of the famed _giardino all'italiana_ in person (a desire well-known to his editor, in fact).

(Tetsuya wants to see them _all_ : the grandiose and glittering Villa d'Este, his ears filled with the murmured songs of its many fountains; the balance and order and harmony of Villa Castello, its air perfumed by the citrus trees in the gardens; even the strange and enigmatic statues of Sacro Bosco, its secrets and beauty hidden within the depths of the forest. It’s an old, _old_ fascination, one he no longer remembers how it started.)

So, of course, Tetsuya nods, and says, “When should I leave?”

\------

He flies out to Italy six weeks later, first class. He’s going to be travelling Italy alone, having refused the services of a companion and translator — a foolish move, in Akashi-san’s opinion, but Tetsuya doesn’t really want a stranger following him around and possibly looking over his notes and writing. And he’s travelled before (he is after all, a gardening _and_ travel writer), and he could handle himself well enough in a foreign country — surely Italy wouldn’t be _that_ hard.

Momoi-san had smiled and fussed over his clothes and hair before he checked in at the airport, promising to take over his affairs in Japan while he was away. Aomine-kun grumbled about his involvement in this from and scowled at Tetsuya, demanding, “You better come home alive or I’ll never hear the end of it from her.”

That got him an elbow in the ribs. As Aomine-kun convulsed behind her, Momoi-san smiled and said, “Just enjoy yourself, Tetsu-kun!”

“Ah, I will, Momoi-san.”

\------

Thousands of miles away, in another continent, a boy with red hair also heads for a plane bound to Italy, in a trip that was supposed to be for two. Shouldering his backpack with ease, he wills himself not look back as he boards his flight.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Giardino all'italiana_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giardino_all%27italiana): The Italian garden. 
> 
> This whole series was inspired by Monty Don’s Italian Gardens, a BBC gardening series. Anyone who has spent time with me or browsed my tumblr knows I’m into gardening and plants, so, this fic came out. Be glad it’s not another floriography fic (or is it??).


End file.
